XY030
* Closed * * }} Mega Revelations! (Japanese: コルニとルカリオ！メガシンカの秘密！！ and Lucario! The Secret of Mega Evolution!!) is the 30th episode of the , and the 829th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on May 29, 2014 as an hour special alongside XY029, and in the United States on August 9, 2014. Blurb Continuing their journey to Shalour City, our heroes are approached by an energetic Trainer named Korrina. She challenges Ash to a battle, hoping to extend her winning streak to 99 in a row—and succeeds! Korrina introduces herself as the Shalour City Gym Leader and explains that she vowed to win 100 battles in a row before heading to Geosenge Town to find the Mega Stone that will allow her Lucario to Mega Evolve. The Team Rocket trio, posing as "Mega Evolution consultants," manage to get their hands on Lucario and Pikachu and make their escape. But thanks to the bond between Korrina and Lucario, she can track its presence. She and Ash team up in a Tag Battle against Jessie and James, and as they send Team Rocket blasting off again, Korrina claims her 100th victory! Our heroes really want to come along to see Lucario's Mega Evolution, and Korrina agrees—so they're all off to Geosenge Town! Plot and are walking along a forest road when a girl on roller skates appears in front of them. The trainer, who introduces herself as Korrina and her partner, , challenge Ash to a battle to claim their ninety-ninth successive victory. At a different location, Ash and Korrina prepare to battle. Ash and Pikachu begin with a , which Lucario counters. Pikachu's next series of s are also blocked and evaded. Lucario uses to raise its attack power, before delivering a , knocking Pikachu back. Korrina commands Lucario to repeatedly use the effective Bone Rush on Pikachu, sending the weakened Pokémon flying. Lucario then finishes the job with a . After the battle, Korrina offers Ash a Sitrus Berry for Pikachu and reveals that she is the Gym Leader of the Shalour City Gym. The group decides to have lunch together. While they are eating, notices a stone on Korrina's glove similar to Diantha's, which Korrina confirms is indeed a Key Stone. However, Korrina cannot Mega Evolve her Lucario because it does not possess a Mega Stone. She informs the group that since her ancestors were the first to Mega Evolve a Lucario, it is custom for a Shalour City Gym Leader to have a Pokémon able to Mega Evolve as their partner. Korrina remembers her grandfather giving her the Key Stone and telling her that apart from the two stones, the bond between Trainer and Pokémon is also essential to Mega Evolution. In order find the Mega Stone, Korrina is headed to Geosenge Town, while on the way she hopes to battle her way to one hundred successive victories, Ash being her ninety-ninth opponent. Korrina shows the group a scrapbook where she keeps the prints of all the Pokémon she has battled, and subsequently makes sure Pikachu has his prints commemorated, albeit with ketchup. From the bushes, watches and plot to steal Lucario and the Key Stone, as well as Pikachu; whom they plan to both Mega Evolve using the Mega Stone from Geosenge Town. As Korrina ponders her one hundredth battle, a truck pulls up. The side opens revealing Jessie, James, and dressed as fortune tellers, claiming to be Mega Evolution appraisers, who claim to be able to predict the moves and strength a mega-evolved Pokémon will have. Korrina passes on their offer, but the "appraisers" insist, and usher Lucario onto the stage, as well as borrowing Korrina's Key Stone glove and Pikachu, but pass on . Korrina asks the appraisers whether they really know what's in Geosenge Town, as the Mega Stone needed to evolve differs depending on the Pokémon; the Mega Stone in question being able to only Mega-Evolve Lucario. As the kids begin to question, Team Rocket abandons their act and cage Lucario and Pikachu, releasing a smoke bomb and departing in their balloon. prepares to unveil an invention for the situation, but all of the group has already started running. In their balloon, Team Rocket argues over whether a Mega Stone to evolve Pikachu actually exists while Pikachu and Lucario struggle to break the cage's walls. Meanwhile, when Ash, Korrina, and the group wonder if they're going in the right direction, Korrina closes her eyes and senses that Lucario is indeed nearby. She recalls memories of growing up with Lucario, and Clemont remembers Diantha also being able to sense where her partner, was. Ash, having a similar relationship with Pikachu, agrees. Back in the air, Pikachu and Lucario struggle to escape their confinement. A thought occurs to Lucario to power up using Swords Dance, and together with Pikachu's uses Power-Up Punch to puncture the hot air balloon. As they cage breaks open on the cliffs below, Lucario grabs the Key Stone. Korrina, sensing it's location, continues to lead the other trainers. Now free, Lucario and Pikachu are attacked by a from an advancing Team Rocket, trying to prevent their escape. Pikachu attempts to use Electro Ball, while James and Jessie counter with and 's and , which hit their respective targets. Just when it looks like Team Rocket is close to victory, Ash and the gang run into the scene, led by Korrina. They decide to settle it with a tag battle. Jessie and James begin with their Pokémon using Shadow Ball and Psybeam, while Korrina's Lucario deflects both attacks easily with Bone Rush. Not giving up, James commands Inkay to use on Lucario, but Lucario sends it flying with Power-Up Punch and Bone Rush. Angrily, Jessie attempts to use Shadow Ball, but Ash commands Pikachu to use a . Team Rocket is sent blasting off again, securing Korrina and Lucario's one hundredth victory; their only regret not being able to get a print for their collection. Later, when Korrina and Lucario prepare to depart in pursuit of the Mega Stone, Ash asks if he and his friends can go along, wanting to witness Mega Evolution for themselves. Korrina and Lucario agree, and the group runs off towards Geosenge Town, much to Clemont's dismay. Major events * and meet Korrina for the first time. * Ash accepts a challenge from Korrina and loses. * Ash and friends learn that Korrina is the Shalour City Gym Leader. * The group starts traveling with Korrina to go to Geosenge Town to hunt for a Lucarionite. Debuts Humans * Korrina * Gurkinn Pokémon debuts * Korrina's Lucario Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Korrina * Diantha (flashback) * Gurkinn (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ; evolved; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; Mega Gardevoir; flashback) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * and Korrina narrate the preview for the next episode. ** For the TV Tokyo airing, instead of the Pokémon Holo Caster segment and the regular next episode preview, a trailer for the upcoming Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, The Aura Storm!, The Bonds of Mega Evolution!, and The Forest Champion! was shown. * displays his love towards again in this episode for the third time, after Showdown at Dark City and A Ruin with a View. * This episode begins the five-part Korrina arc. * This episode marks the first time that the "stat boost" animation from the games has been depicted in the anime. * This episode is similar to The Path to the Pokémon League in multiple ways: ** Ash and his friends meet a Trainer who has been undefeated for 98 matches, and have a goal of 100 successive victories. ** Both A.J. and Korrina achieve their 99th win against Ash, and the final (100th) victory needed comes against . ** Ash had two Gym Badges from the respective region. * The pendant on James's disguise is shaped like a "K". This is a reference to his Japanese name, "Kojirō". * Music from Arceus and the Jewel of Life and Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice is used in this episode. Errors * In several scenes throughout the episode, the three holes on Korrina's helmet are black instead of dark gray. * When Serena checks to see if Korrina's Lucario liked the Poké Puffs she made, half of its right foot is missing. Dub edits In other languages |zh_yue= |nl= |de= |el= |fi= |it= |id= |es_eu= |pt_br= |fr_eu= |pl= |sv= |ru= |no= |th= |vi= Koruni và Rukario! Bí mật tiến hóa Mega |da= |ko= |tr= |he= |}} 030 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mitsuko Kase Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama de:Mega-Enthüllungen! es:EP834 fr:XY030 it:XY030 ja:XY編第29話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第30集